The Universal Serial Bus (USB) is an industry standard set of communications, power, and hardware protocols used between computing devices and various peripheral devices. Such devices may include, for example, desktop and mobile computers, smartphones, tablets, keyboards, digital cameras, printers, media players, memory devices, and other such devices.
Issues may sometimes arise when using USB to communicate between devices. For example, data transfer rates may become slow or inoperative, or a device that is using the USB port to charge the device may not be charging. Users may not have access to information to identify and correct the issue.